Half The World Away
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: "Dance with me." "What?" "Dance with me." One-Shot. Bellarke.


**A/N: I haven't done this in a while. Like, a good few years. So don't expect much. This is set somewhere in season one. I know the show has come a long way since then, but I miss the old days, when it was just the 100 against the world. I also got the idea for this by listening to Beauty and the Beast, for some reason.**

 **The title is taken from the song by Oasis and has absolutely nothing to do with the story.**

 **I don't own the 100. Sorry for any mistakes.**

The night had come quickly. It often did now, as the days drew colder and the year neared it end.

A few of the 100 were huddled around the fire, a risk to have this late, but so vital now. The rest were gathered in the makeshift tents, holding each other for warmth.

Clarke shivered as she left the dropship, the cold suddenly clinging to her skin. Her plan had been to head for her tent, to curl up as small as possible and try not to think about the day's events. Still, as she walked past the groups of people, nudging closer together with each temperature drop, she found herself stopping to look up at the stars.

There was something about seeing them from earth. Something different.

Not so far away, a girl began humming. It took a few moments, but Clarke started to recognise the tune. It was an old song, one she had heard many times aboard the ark. But, like the stars, there was something different about hearing it on the earth.

"Hey."

The voice had come from behind her and Clarke jumped at the sudden interruption. Immediately her cheeks flared up, embarrassed, as if somehow he knew what she was thinking.

"You ok?" It was Bellamy, his eyes were soft as he expressed the concern. Clarke had only seen them like that a few times. Usually when he was talking to his sister.

"Yeah" Clarke smiled, recovering herself.

"Tough day, huh?" Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope tomorrow is better," said Clarke, though she could tell the doubt was evident in her voice.

Bellamy shifted to his other foot, and Clarke noticed a slight wince as he did so.

"You need me to look at anything?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Bellamy was brilliant at many things, but seeking help was not one of them.

"It's fine."

"Bell…"

"Clarke."

Clarke frowned. "At least let me look."

"Do you recognise this song?" Bellamy whispered, blatantly changing the subject. Clarke tuned in once more, feeling the notes sweep through her body. It had been so long since she had heard music, and in many ways it was overwhelming.

Clarke blushed when she realised she had been closing her eyes, swaying. She must have been more tired than she thought. She opened them to find Bellamy still watching her, his brow furrowed in concentration. She blushed more.

"Dance with me."

"What?!"

"Dance with me."  
Before she could protest Bellamy had grabbed her and pulled her close, letting his gun drop to the floor. Then they were both swaying. The humming continued and Clarke felt herself relax more and more into Bellamy's arms.

Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. She breathed in his smell, something that was inexplicable and yet so distinctly Bellamy.

It should have been weird. They were barely even friends but something had changed. Something had happened. It was so unexpected and Clarke was so unprepared. But that was the beauty of it - she didn't feel like she had to be.

She knew she should question it but she couldn't. Wouldn't. Slowly she lifted up her head, determined to look him in the eye.

He smiled, and there was something in his eyes that made her feel okay. Feel safe.

She looked back up to the sky, to the stars that were always so constant. So sure. Stars that she had seen and known all her life. But down here it was new. Better.

As she folded herself back into his neck, she suddenly felt very sure and very confident.

The sun would rise in the east tomorrow. And this, whatever this was with Bellamy, would go on. This had happened before, this old tale. This song had been sung a million times.

And Clarke was ready to sing it again.


End file.
